


You got me some type of way

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam Austin-works [2]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Happy, Honesty, Making Up, admitting things, apology, back to normal, meeting up, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: “Oh god. This is not happening,” she muttered to herself and began speed walking as if her life depended on it. She thought she was about to get away, but that wasn’t the case, however. She felt someone grab her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. She sighed. She knew who it was. It was Daniel, of course.She really didn’t want to deal with this shit today, so she tried to keep on walking. This attempt didn’t work out though, since Daniel somehow had the strongest hand on earth, and was able to jerk Grace back. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. After not moving for about ten seconds, Daniel decided to turn her around, making her face him.“Hello? Grace?” He had a smile on his face and looked genuinely happy to see her.





	You got me some type of way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr ( @veron104 )  
> If you want to leave me one there feel free

WEDNESDAY  
1:54PM

She sees him out of the corner of her eye. Daniel. She can’t bear to look at him for more than two seconds. She’s upset with him. Very upset, to be exact. She thinks that she might even hate him. Okay, well, maybe not that far, but still. What he said about her behind her back was cruel. It was very cruel indeed. 

She couldn’t believe Daniel told his brother that she was “no one”. No one? Really? Was he actually serious? They went on a date together (even though it was forced), spent the night in the same bed (with Daniel being practically naked), and even had a pillow fight the following morning. From what Grace could gather, those weren’t things that you would do with just anyone, let alone “no one”. 

So yeah, Grace was pissed the hell off, mainly at Daniel, but also at herself. How could she have been so stupid? Pining after a hot popular guy on the football team, really? It’s just some stupid ass crush, Grace, she thought to herself, you’ll get over it soon. 

And not to mention, he still tried to compliment her on Monday. Like, really? You’re going to say rude things but then go back to complimenting like nothing happened? Yeah, sure. So when Grace saw the “You look beautiful today” message sent from Daniel, she deleted their entire conversation chat. Why, you may ask? Because she was done with stuck up people like him. Who needs him anyways?, she thought. 

Unfortunately, she happened to be staring for too long apparently, because he noticed and started walking up to her. 

“Oh god. This is not happening,” she muttered to herself and began speed walking as if her life depended on it. She thought she was about to get away, but that wasn’t the case, however. She felt someone grab her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. She sighed. She knew who it was. It was Daniel, of course. 

She really didn’t want to deal with this shit today, so she tried to keep on walking. This attempt didn’t work out though, since Daniel somehow had the strongest hand on earth, and was able to jerk Grace back. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. After not moving for about ten seconds, Daniel decided to turn her around, making her face him. 

“Hello? Grace?” He had a smile on his face and looked genuinely happy to see her. 

“Yeah? Hi, Daniel.” She responded in a monotone voice, not really giving a shit. 

“Uh, last Saturday was fun wasn’t it? It isn’t everyday that I get to wake up next to a pretty girl like you. Or have the opportunity to have a pillow fight with her.” He could tell something was up, but couldn’t really tell what, so he tried to lighten up the mood using some humor. It didn’t work though. 

“Yeah I guess it was,” she said sarcastically, “especially the part where I had to kick myself out because I could tell that you were about to.”

Daniels eyes widened, and his face fell when he realized what he’d done. “Okay, Grace-“

“Oh! And before I forget to mention it, I really appreciate how you called me ‘no one’ behind my back. Because I’m not sure if you knew, but I heard you loud and clear.” Grace interrupted. She was done with this conversation and just wanted to leave, in all honesty. She turned back around to leave, but Daniel turned her back around to face him again. This time however, he had sorrow in his eyes, and his face looked as though as if it was filled with regret. It was.

“Grace, I only said that so my brother wouldn’t get suspicious and tell my mom. If she found out I had a girl in my room, who was more than just ‘no one’ to me, she’d bombard you with questions, and I didn’t think you were ready for that.”

“Okay, but why couldn’t you have just said we were friends?” She was not 100% sure if Daniel was lying, so she kept asking questions.

“Well, then my brother would want to meet you, and probably want to get with you.” He said with a straight face. 

“What?!” Grace blurted out. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“I’m serious, Grace. Trust me, I know darkness in someone’s eyes when I see them. And Saturday morning was one of those times.”

Grace loosened up a bit after that. The truth was, she didn’t really want to be mad at Daniel because no matter how hard she tried to push it down, she actually like him. Daniel. The cocky ‘thinks he’s better than everyone’ star football player. Wow. She just admitted that to herself, and just, wow. 

Suddenly, fingers were snapping in front of her face. She must’ve zoned out. “So? Grace? Do you forgive me?” Daniel asked with a timid smile. How could anyone say no to that face?

“Okay fine. I guess I forgive you, Daniel.” She relented. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really!” She said chuckling. “Only so you’ll stop asking.”

“Oh come on!” He groaned. 

Grace laughed at the action and ended up getting a slap to the shoulder because of it. “So, we’re all good now?” He asked, double checking that the first time wasn’t just a fluke. 

“Yes, we’re all good now.” She responded, with a big grin on her face. 

“Good. And hey, it’s nice to see you smile, it looks good on you,” he added. 

Grace bushed a little bit, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. “See you Donald!” She said as she was turning around. 

“Hey, stop that. You know that’s not my name, Grace Olsen!”

“Whatever you say, Donald!” She responded and flipped him off (as a joke obviously), and continued to walk away. 

Daniel laughed and Grace could tell he was starting to walk away too, due to his voice fading. Grace couldn’t hold it in anymore, and a few seconds later, a nice, big smile sprawled onto her face and she laughed to herself. She knew at that moment, that Daniel would be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> If you have any suggestions please let me know


End file.
